


Concerto For Two Violins

by TheHazardsofLove13



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, and everyone is gay for lestat, violinists are competitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHazardsofLove13/pseuds/TheHazardsofLove13
Summary: Antoine and Nicki, Lestat's violinists, are fighting for his affection and a violin solo in the school orchestra. But as time passes, they both begin to wonder, is Lestat really the one they want?





	Concerto For Two Violins

Antoine sat on the edge of his black plastic band chair, warming up and occasionally darting a glance at the small window embedded in the door to the orchestra room. Not that he was looking for anyone. He was just glancing at the window because that’s where his gaze happened to drift. Certainly not looking for his fellow violinist,Nicolas Lenfant, and certainly not for his fellow violinist’s boyfriend, the devastatingly handsome and irritatingly aware of it Lestat.

Lestat was a drama kid in all senses of the word, the kind who would resent being called a drama queen when the term drama emperor was available. He wasn’t in the orchestra, preferring instead to act, but he would always come to the orchestra room, walking his boyfriend to class, often with copious amounts of making out in the hallways. 

He and Nicolas were the unofficial school couple, at least they were the ones everyone saw the most of. Lestat was many things, perfect, irresistible,and a complete asshole but subtle was not one of them. From the day they had gotten together, the betting had began. How long would they last? The smartest bet on two weeks at most. But against all expectation, they worked. There were times however, when Antoine wished that they didn’t. 

It took a long time for him to admit it, but he realized that he’d gathered quite a thing for the other boy. There was just something about Lestat, he was gorgeous, and had a smirk that could captivate and seduce an entire room, but there was something more than that. Lestat was defiant and overdramatic, but behind that, he was genuinely kind. Antoine had found himself in a conversation with him a couple of times, and once had shown him something he had composed, stammering like an idiot the entire time, and Lestat had a manner about him that made whoever he was talking to seem like the center of the universe. If only he and Nicolas weren’t so perfect together…

Antoine sighed and went back to tuning his violin, the bow gliding across the strings with a smooth resonant sound. There wasn’t a chance of the two of them ever getting together, and he knew that. The conductor stepped on the podium to begin class, and the door to the orchestra room swung open and Nicolas stormed in. Stormed was the right word. His eyes were as dark as storm clouds with traces of lightning in the corners, and his dark hair was a mess of wild curls. His glance flashed around the room, daring anyone to comment on the fact that he was late and he took his seat next to Antoine with his face set in a mold of anger. 

Antoine couldn’t help darting a hopeful glance to the window embedded in the door, hoping to catch a glance of sunshine blonde hair and a seductive smile, but no such luck. Avoiding making eye contact with Nicolas next to him, Antoine began to actually pay attention to what the conductor was saying. She was talking about the piece he was featured on. 

“First of all, I would like to say a big thank you to Nicolas for covering the solo while Antoine was sick,” the conductor continued. 

“It was no problem,” the other violinist said through gritted teeth. Even his voice seemed to contain the rumble and quiet menace of storm clouds.

“In fact,” she stopped for a moment to consider it, but finally continued. “Antoine, I was thinking that maybe the solo should become a more competetitive opportunity.. I know you are first chair but I’d like to open it up to the rest of the violin section, get a few different interpretations before I decide which version I’d like to go with.”

“That’s no problem at all,” said Antoine, confident in his ability. Nicolas was generally a talented violinist, and he had some techniques for drawing emotion out of the instrument that Antoine had no idea to imitate, but if it came down to a matter of pure skill… “May the best violinist win,” he said to the other, only half-jokingly.

The rest of the rehearsal passed without incident. Antoine made sure to hit every note perfectly to make up for the time he had missed, soaring up on stunning cadenzas, playing every dynamic and articulation perfectly.After all, what would music be without perfection? Nicolas, next to him,could hardly have been said to have done the same. He barely played a note, just stared listlessly at the grey painted bars of the instrument lockers, and the notes he did play sounded like those of a beginner and one who had given up at that. At the end of class, Antoine felt fairly confident that the solo would remain his and he packed up with a small smile creeping onto his face. 

Nicolas still looked the opposite of happy, zipping up his case with a malice that suggested it has personally offended him, and heading towards the door. A door that, for the first time Antoine could remember, was empty of a certain theatre kid. “Where’s Lestat?” he asked the other violinist, in what was one of the first times they had ever spoken to each other.

“What?” Nicolas asked, whirling around to face him. Antoine found himself involuntarily backing away under the intensity of his gaze

“Well, umm doesn’t he always meet you here?” said Antoine, stammering a little as the third page of concerto slipped out of his hand and fluttered to the floor. “I mean…I’ve just noticed over the last couple months that you guys...you know, always seem to be together and all that, and he always seems to come meet you here and I don’t see him today so I was just wondering if he was sick or anything or..oh damn it.”

The last was in reference to the fact that, as music tends to do in the most inconvenient moments, the rest of his music had cascaded off of the stand and onto the floor. Antoine scrambled to pick it up, while Nicolas stared at him, half still as upset as when he had walked in and half confused. After all the music had been gathered, Antoine stood up again to see the other violinist holding out a page he had missed, the third page of the concerto that had been the first to fall. “Oh thanks.” Antoine said, turning a bright red as he put his music back into the folder.

“It’s no problem,” Nicolas replied, turning to walk out of the door. “Oh, and if you’re wondering why that asshole isn’t here, I broke up with him this morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this! Reviews are always appreciated and I look forward to writing more about these two dorks.


End file.
